The Dancer and The Beatboxer
by EllieGirl123
Summary: Karen Baybee Reedus is starting Barden Uni. with her childhood Best friend Jesse Swanson. she meets the Treblemakers and the bellas and a certain beatboxer. they get along fine but what happens when they get different feelings towards each other? Donald/Oc this is my first FanFic, please review and comment. i don' own pitch perfect obviously but i own Kaz and everything related her
1. Chapter 1

My name is Karen Baybee Reedus, i'm 18 i have chocolate brown mid length hair with sky blue eyes . Also i'm a new freshman at Barden University majoring in Dance and Music. My best friend is Jesse Swanson who is also a freshman, who currently thinks that i'm going to Maryland School of Arts in Baltimore, Maryland. I decided to surprise him with my true college choice since we both wanted to stay close.

Once the taxi pulled up to an overcrowded driveway of the Barden University, i knew this was going to be difficult to get through, "um, can you let me out here? i doubt you're going to get through this mess." i said already opening the car door and stretching as the cabbie driver got out and opened the trunk, a bay around my age quickly made his way to us and started piling up my bags on the trolley he had, i didn't really worry about anything since i already had my laptop case and messenger bag with me. before i could really take in the view of the school a preppy blonde girl skipped up to me, "Hey! welcome to Barden University! What dorm?" she asked with a big fake smile on her face

"uhh, baker Hall" i said slightly creeped out of her overly cheery attitude.

"okay, so what'cha gonna do is…" i zoned out as she continued to ramble about the different ways to get to Baker Hall, well until she shoved a small whistle in my face "and heres your official BU Rape whistle, Don't blow it unless its actually happening" she finished with a smile that just looked so fake it had to hurt.

i raised an eyebrow and took the whistle, putting it in my mouth i let it hang for a bit before i grabbed my case and shifted my bag as i walked away, following the guy with my stuff since i guess he knew where he was going.

After a good ten minutes we made it to my room, when i opened my door i saw a girl my height with light brown hair setting up what look like a mini DJ studio on her desk

"Hey, you must be my new roommate, I'm Beca Mitchell." she said smiling slightly.

i smiled and waved "Yes Hello, Im Karen Reedus, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, nice accent by the way, British?" she asked as i put my shit on my bed.

"Hmm, its a mix really, my dad was British American and my mum is Irish American." I told her

After about half an hour Becca and i found out we both are passionate about music and i was all done unpacking so now i was sitting on my bed with my laptop listening to music files debating i should call jess and let him know im here, when a knock sounded at the door

"_hey this is campus police, hide your wine coolers!" _ a mans voice broke the peaceful silence. A man around his 40's ish peeked in with a laugh

"Haha, just- just your old man making a funny" he said awkwardly as he came in nervously Beca turned back to her music

"Chris Rock everybody" she sighed making me snort softly.

"hey uh, you must be Beca's roommate, i'm Doctor Mitchell, Beca's Dad. i teach comparative literature here." he said smiling at me.

i gave him a grin "hey Doc. I'm Karen, nice to meet you" i said as cheery as i could before placing my headphones back in, not really wanting to hear the bound-to-be-awkward father daughter conversation.

Not even a few seconds into the conversation i felt as though i could cut through the tension with a butter knife. i took off my headphones as soon as Doc said 'end of story'

i jumped up from my bed and looked at the mirror hanging from the wall, i was wearing a pair of ripped jean shorts that had studs all over the pockets, and a black crop top that showed off my belly ring it was a simple diamond stud, i slipped on my custom white high tops these looked like the classic white ones but it has studs decorating the sides. I grabbed my slouchy oversized white sweater from my bed then turned to Beca who was still bickering with her father,

"well, i'm going to the activities fair." i said slipping my white oversized sweater over my tank and shorts.

"me too, i'm going to the activities fair, with my super cool friend Karen." Beca quickly followed me out.

"i'd hate to do this but i need to find a friend of mine, jess, i'll catch you later yeah?" i said slowly following her while walking backwards

"oh no its cool, ill see you back at the room" she said walking away i stopped walking as a group of frat boys walked by singing some stupid song about their frat house. then i froze as i spotted a certain brown haired brown eyed boy

"JESSE!" i screamed as i ran forward and tackled him in a bear hug

"BayBee?! what the hell are you doing here?!" he laughed hugging me back with a small twirl

i laughed as he put me down "i'm officially a Barden student starting today!" i cheered

"are you serious?" he gaped

"Of Course!" i smacked his shoulder rolling my eyes.

The boy next to him cleared his throat awkwardly "Right Baybee this is Benji, my roommate. Benji this is my childhood best friend, Karen." he said throwing his arms around us both.

"nice to meet you, are you guys dating?" benji asked we both scrunched up our face

"No!" we said in unison causing benji to look somewhat confused.

"no, my middle name is literally Baybee B-A-Y-B-E-E" i told him making him nod in understanding.

"follow me, " Benji said "theres only one group worth joining."

Benji led us to a group of about 8 guys hanging around a wall. one of the guys was on a unicycle and lifting his shirt to show off his abs to a girl walking by, there was an Indian guy that had his eyes glued to his phone as well. at first i was confused, they didn't seem like an actual club.

"_Whip it_!" they suddenly burst into a song "_wanna see you whip it..._"

"the Treblemakers," Benji sighed "Now _This_ is what being a man is all about."

'_Hmmm an Acappella group. they're good, very good.' _i thought as i watched the Indian guy beatboxing away while his eyes were still glued to his phone, nodding his head and moving his shoulders to the beat. He was attractive in a complete Hipster kind of way.

"organized nerd singing, cool" jesse commented

i snorted "right up your alley Mr. Music Geek" i teased causing him to playfully glare and Benji perk up,

"how's your voice?" he asked jesse who was nodding to the beat

"_we both are here to have the fun, so let it whip!"_ Jesse sang getting into the song, body swaying and fist pumping at his side i rolled my eyes

"nice," benji commented then looked at me "unfortunately you wouldn't be able to join"

i just shrugged as we walked a bit closer "no biggie." i assured him.

After a minute or so, The Trebels were winding down and one of the guys that i assumed was the leader started criticizing the group. i instantly knew that i wasn't going to like him, he was short and strangely Hobbit-ish, granted he was taller than my 5'2 self but compared to the others he was short. He was currently talking to a group member that was wearing a hat.

"When you came in and you were just strumming your guitar, and it was like totally off-key; i wanted to choke you!" Hobbit yelled in the guys face. The beatboxer placed his hand on the Hobbits shoulder

"Bumper" he said trying to hold him back from verbally attacking the fellow treblemaker '_so THATS his name….i like Hobbit better..._'

Benjie put his game face on and turned to us, "Alright i'm going to introduce myself. Everybody be cool; its just a normal day." he said to himself clearly nervous.

i glanced at Jesse hesitantly before looking at the upcoming disaster.

"Hi. Hi, Benjamin Applebaum. i saw you guys perform at the Mall of America, like 3 years ago-totally changed my life, i have not stopped thinking about you since."

i couldn't help but facepalm as everyone paused and stared at the socially awkward teen.

'_oh boy this is going to be a loong year_' i thought to myself.

The Trebles looked uncomfortable, most looked away or talked amongst themselves, while the BeatBoxer and Hobbit tried to brave the creepy atmosphere.

"Umm Thanks?" the Hobbit leader said unsure as cute hipster nodded along politely although he was clearly uncomfortable. he caught my gaze and i shyly smiled apologetically he just nodded and smiled back.

i turned back to Benji just as he did a ribbon trick "-Illusionist." he said

i stared wide-eyed then slowly leaned towards jesse "did he really just do that?" i asked in a whisper, he nodded back slowly

"Wow" he told benji trying to ease the tension, then leaned back to me "yeah, he pulled out a hamster out his pocket when i first met him" jesse told me causing me to raise an eyebrow

"Ah."

"yeah."

we focused back on the tense situation in front of us again just as Bumper started talking again,

"The smell of your weird is actually affecting my vocal chords, so i'm gonna need you to scoot. Skedaddle." he said rudely

"Hey! Don't call him weird!" i said annoyed and surprised that this guy was benjis supposed hero.

"Well, _Helloo_ there." he drawled out creepily looking me up and down making me uncomfortable, "can i have your name?" he asked winking at me

"why don't you have one already?" i asked raising an eyebrow and smirking as jesse and Beatboxer snickered at my corny but witty comeback

Hobbit paused then smirked "I'm Bumper, incase you wanted to know whose name you'll be screaming out tonight"

before i could come up with a comeback jesse and beatboxer jumped in. beatboxer-_man i really need to know his name_- pulled Hobbit back

"Dude back off, not cool." he said annoyed at the same time jesse pulled me behind him.

"don't talk to her like that!" he growled while glaring at the surprised Hobbit, i let out an angry sigh as jesse grabbed my hand

"C'mon Baybee, lets go." jesse pulled me to his left side as benji walked on his right, we walked across the small quad as jesse comforted benji and tried to cheer the poor guy up. i risked a glance back and instantly locked gazes with the cute Beatboxer, he smirked at me then winked making me turn quickly around as my face grew hot, i tightened my grip on jessie's hand and walked closer to him.

"So are there any other Acapella Groups here?" i asked benji after a few minutes of mindlessly walking around

"Yeah, theres the High Notes, that are literally high all the time, the BU Harmonics that only sing Madonna, and the Bella's, an all girls group. But of course, none of them compare to The Trebles." Benji sighed i rolled my eyes at his praise for them after what Bumper did.

"well there you go Bay, what do you say going for the Bella's?" jesse asked ignoring benjis last comment.

i scoffed and shook my head "no way, you know i hate singing in front of people." i whined but he just smiled widely and clasped his hands on my shoulder

"Oh would you look at that Baybee, Its the Bella's!" he cheered as he literally pushed me to their table i mentally groaned

"Hi, any interest in joining our Acappella Group?" the ginger said kindly handing me a flyer, but before i could decline jesse spoke up

"She would love to, Right Baybee?" he said taking the flyer from the girl

i forced a smile "Yeah…" i said

"Great! Auditions are in a month, please sign your name here" the Ginger said giving me her clipboard and pen

"Oh and I'm Chloe, and this is Aubrey." she added as i signed my name in a neat cursive script.

"I'm Karen, this is Jesse and Benji. Plesure to meet you." i said smiling politely then we said goodbye and as we walked away i punched jesse in the shoulder

"I _cannot_ believe you just made me do that!" i grumbled

"Oww! jeez, i call abuse!" he whined pouting like a baby

"Right animal abuse…" i mumbled rolling my eyes.

we walked around for a little bit more jesse signing up for an internship at the radio station and i chose one at the dance studio. then as we walked back to the boys dorm jesse and i teased and banter with each other the entire way, benji stayed silent and laughed at our crazy sibling banters but once in a while he would throw in his own jab at us.

By the time i got back to my dorm it was dark outside, i found Beca already sleeping while music played from her computer softly. i quickly and quietly grabbed my pjs and shower things before heading back out to the showers. once that was done i silently made my way to my dorm, i was so tired from everything that i was asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

Thanks for reading, please leave a comment and tell me what you think!~

i don't own anything about pitch perfect only Karen and anything about her or that related to her or any other Oc's that pop up~

~Ellie


	2. Chapter 2

Its officially been a month since my first day of Barben, and i have to say it has been interesting. Beca and i have become best friends, Donald and i have this weird relationship i like to call Flirtationship; its more than a regular friendship but its less than a relationship. Jesse, benji and i are like the 3 musketeers, and i've meet this strange girl my age who calls herself 'Fat Amy' shes weird but our friendship already kick off to a great start.

Today was a lazy-ish day, for me at least. jesse and benji were in class all day, donald was with the trebles and beca was currently catching up on her sleep.

As of right now i was staring blankly at my unfinished essay for English, i really needed to finish it but i can't really think of anything to add to it. After a good minute someone knocked on the door, i glanced at the time on my laptop

'_its way too early for jesse and benji to be out of class, donald just left a few minutes ago so he wouldn't be back for another-'_ my thought rant was cut off as Doc's voice called from behind the door

"Beca?" he called i rolled my eyes and focused back to my essay, Beca warned me before she fell asleep that if he showed up not to answer it.

when the door opened and doc peeked in the room i silently cursed donald for not locking the door like he usually does on his way out, i habit he has that i have yet to question, i like Doc, i do but if no one answers the door then obviously no one didn't want you to come in.

As the Doc woke beca up and they started arguing again i sighed and sent my essay off to my teacher, not really caring about how bad it was at this point, i was passing it with flying colors so this wont effect me that much

I was brought out of my thoughts as beca motioned towards me "Baybee's my friend!" beca waved an arm, i held up my hand with my fingers crosses

"Besties, were stuck like glue" i laughed at her eyeroll.

"You gotta get out there Bec," Doc said getting up from her bed and standing at her mini studio "you gotta try something" he murmured as beca started getting things out of her closet for a shower.

"I got a job at the radio station" beca said casually

"Oh great that place," he sighed as he sat down " Its dark and dirty, has like what? those 3 weirdos who work there?" he said

"Hey!" i piped up slightly offended he called jesse a weirdo, even though he is, both mitchell's ignored me and continued their argument

"Well 4 now." beca said motioning to herself

Doc stood up annoyance clearly written on his face

"You gotta try something new, join one club on campus, and if at the end of the year you still don't wanna be here, you still want to go off to LA and be P Diddy," insert eyeroll from me and Becs here

"Well then, you can quit college. and I-I will help you move to LA." he tried to bargain.

both Beca and i looked at the Doc in surprise

"Seriously?" beca asked

"yeah seriously" doc nodded and pointed to his daughter "but i really need to see it Beca, this is _College_! join in!" he said making his way out the door. as soon as the door closed i spoke up

"ooh la laa~ " i sang

beca laughed and threw a pillow at me which i caught with a whine, then laughed as she finished getting her stuff to go to the bathroom. changing into her robe she left singing her remix of titanium.

Since i was extremely bored in my room i snuck into jesse's and benjis room and waited about half an hour before they showed up. Jesse being the all knowing best friend wasn't surprised to see me as i layed on his bed just chilling, but when benji saw me he screamed. silence filled the air for a minute before Jesse and i burst out laughing, Benjis scream sounded like a little girls. as we laughed benji pouted and flopped on his bed hiding his face in embarrassment, still laughing i jumped on his bed and started poking him

"Awee benny! don't be embarrassed! you sound like a very adorable little girl" i teased and he glared at me hitting me with his plush starwars pillow. we spent a good 4 hours playing video games before i decided to go back to my own dorm.

as soon as i walked in the door beca grabbed my arm and basically threw me on my bed

"Holy shit! Beca!" i protested but she shh'ed me and closed the door before hopping on my bed sitting next to me

"i got ambushed in the shower" was all she said i looked at her utterly confused

"What?" i asked, then she went into detail of what happened to her.


	3. Chapter 3

"For auditions, each of you will be singing sixteen bars of Kelly Clarkson's 'Since U Been Gone'" a black haired skinny guy wearing light blue jeans and a purple plaid said pacing on stage. "If a group likes you, they will contact you directly. My tone deaf Side-Kick, Justin, here will be collecting your information."

"If i could sing a lick, in any human way possible, i would. But i can't, and i hate myself everyday because of it!" The guy, Justin screamed dramatically as he walked across the stage causing some people in the audience to laugh softly

Tommy clapped to get everyones attention then continued "but if you think this is some high school club, where you can sing and dance your way through any big social issue, or confused sexuality-" Tommy motioned to his crotch "-you have come to the wrong place! There is none of that here. Thats high school. This shit it _real _life! Now, don't just bring it; Sing it! and lets do this!" he finished walking off stage.

Everyone auditioning were told to head back stage until it was their turn. benji and jesse stood together towards the back of the line and looked for their chocolate haired friend

"i thought she was coming today?" benji asked jesse who shrugged

"thats what she said...maybe she slept in, she tends to do that alot" jesse said pulling out his phone and called Baybee, he called twice and both times he left messages for her to wake up and get her ass down to the auditorium.

the two friends watched silently as all the girls went, soon followed by the men, as soon as Jesse was getting ready to go the doors slammed open and in ran Baybee, her hair hanging in messy waves, barefoot, phone in hand and still in her pajamas, black cheer shorts, neon blue sports bra and a loose white crop, her tattoos were barely visible.

"BayBee!" jesse said laughed as his best friend bent forward resting her hands on her knees catching her breath, "sorry i'm kate, i slept in!" she said straightening up and motioned to jesse "keep going please!" she sang spotting benji and headed towards him as he waved her over.

"you look awful." benji stated bluntly and flinched when she punched him the arm "yeah well my alarm didn't go off this morning…" Karen grumbled and waited patiently as jesse and benji went. she cheered loudly then casually went up on stage, she waved at cleo who smiled, "go ahead" the blond, aubrey sighed.

"wotcher! my names Karen Reedus," she began, then promptly sang all sixteen bars of the song, smiling and thanking them as they clapped. walking back stage jesse handed her his jacket that he had but wasn't wearing, she quickly put it on and zipped it up.

"All right. that is every body, i'm really not that impressed this year guys-" chloe cut tommy off

"Oh wait theres one more. Hi!" she called out cheerfully as beca slowly walked on stage.

"hello." beca waved awkwardly "Um, i didn't know we had to prepare that song." Karen walked up to the sidelines and watched smiling as beca looked so out of place.

"oh, thats okay. sing anything you want." Chloe reassured.

Everyone watched as beca asked for the yellow plastic cup and started playing it as an instrument. Karen didn't realize Jesse walked up next to her until the song was over,

"wow..." he whispered in awe, making Karen jump. she rolled her eyes and clapped loudly for her roommate.

"The Sopranos; Jessica, Mary Elise, Lilly. The Mezzos; Cynthia Rose, Stacie, Kori, and Karen. And our Altos; Fat Amy, Denise, Ashley and Beca." Aubrey said as her and Chloe removed the bags from each girls head. "we shall begin by drinking The Blood of the Sisters that came before you." Aubrey said as Chloe went to give Beca the wine glass

"Dude, No!" beca exclaimed the same time i said "Thats Gross!"

"Don't worry, its Boone's farm." Chloe winked and whispered just loud enough for us to hear but not Aubrey.

"Now, if you'll place your scarves in your right hand." Chloe instructed, we were all in a huddled group and did as she said.

audrey spook up "I, sing your name."

"I-" everyone sang their names in different pitches, making me wince abit at the extremely off key sounds we made.

"Promise to fulfil the duties and responsibilities of a Bella women." Aubrey continued

"Promise to fulfil the duties and responsibilities of a Bella women." everyone repeated

"and i solemnly promise to never have sexual relations with a treblemaker, or may my vocal chords be ripped out by wolves." she said a little aggravated

'_well thats not harsh at all...'_ i thought to myself

"and i solemnly promise to never have sexual relations with a treblemaker, or may my vocal chords be ripped out by wolves?" everyone repeated hesitant, unsure whether or not she was trying to scare them or not.

"you are all Bella's now." as soon as Aubrey said that the girls went crazy squealing and giggling with each other. i stood by beca as Amy pushed past some girls to get more of the 'Blood of the Sisters' and we exchanged glances, "this is going to be...interesting." i told her, she just snorted.

"Ladies, Welcome to Aca-initiation night. prepare to soften the beach." aubrey said happily.

beca and i stayed behind as everyone rushed forward to the growing crowd "i don't know what i'm doing here.." beca said honestly but before i could respond Fat Amy came up between us

"Living the Dream! i still cant believe they let my sexy fat ass in" she laughed

"Beca! Baybee!" we heard someone yell out, we looked over and saw jesse climbing over the stone seats

"Be-caw! Be-caw! Be-" he stopped slightly out of breath as he tried to steady himself

'_hmmm, lovely' _i thought '_hes drunk already'_

"Jesse, wheres Benji?" i asked as he slowly got down from the seats

"hmm?" he looked over to me and hugged me "probably in our room, he didn't make it" he said sighing sagging a little against me, i hugged him to keep him from slipping to the ground

"b-but his performance was flawless!" i cried out and pushed him off me, he shrugged and started talking to beca. i rolled my eyes and followed Fat Amy to get drinks, we ended up standing next to Aubrey

When her and aubrey finished their conversation aubrey turned to me "so, you know you're going to have to break up with your boyfriend now that he's a Treble" she said trying to act casually

i nearly spit out my drink "Boyfriend?! what boyfriend?" i coughed out wiping my mouth with my sleeve

"oh, you know, jesse! he was all over you!" she said glaring i glared back and went to remark but Amy pulled me away, towards Bumper and Donald

"-to sleep with, Captain America or a great white shark?" Donald asked taking a drink i couldn't help but smile at his dorky-ness

"oh great white shark. i wouldn't-" Bumper went to answer but Amy cut him off as i took another sip of my drink

"hey, What are you two turd burgers talking about?" she asked swaying a bit "Dressing for comfort?" i gave donald a tiny wave and he winked, but then stumbled when Bumper pushed him away.

i followed Donald as he walked away "definitely Captain America." i said as i caught up with him, he stopped and looked down at me

"uh, what?" he asked confused

i rolled my eyes and pushed his shoulder "your question, who's easier to sleep with? definitely Captain America." i explained.

Donald nodded "right, yeah"

he opened his mouth to say something but was cut off as Andy Grammer's 'Keep Your Head Up' started playing making everyone around us cheer and huddle towards the middle to dance.

Donald put down his drink and smirked at me while holding out his hand "wanna dance Princess?" he asked winking

i laughed and placed my now empty cup in his out stretched hand "actually i have to go see someone. But thanks for the offer Beatz" i grinned at his surprised expression.

i turned and walked off towards Benji and Jesse's room, i didn't take to long since the party was literally outside their dorm.

Once i got to the room i didn't even bother knocking, i opened the door and saw benjis laying on his bed with the window open, playing with his ribbons singing along with the song that was still playing.

i leaned against the doorway and cleared my throat "Baybee? what are you doing here?" he asked sitting up

i extended a hand towards him,"c'mon, up you get." i said wiggling my fingers. he slowly got up and took my hand in his

"where are we going?" he asked as he grabbed his jacket before shutting the door.

i looked back at him and smiled "we're going to have some non-related-to-acapella-fun." i told him as we made our way outside the school, hailing a cab that was passing by. "Corner of the Plaza please," i told the driver then turned to Benji "I'm thinking waffles and ice cream" i told him as the cab drove

wotcher is an old English slang i guess you can say, it basically means 'whats up' mostly used in souther or in certain parts of the East End.

if you go onto pinterest i have a board for this fanfic, it has her outfits, bags, ect. on there to help visualize everything better ill put the link to my profile~ :)


	4. Chapter 4

"Okay." Aubrey called making everyone gather around "Sopranos in the front and altos in the back. As you can see,Kori is not here." she gestured to the empty seat next to ashley. "Last night she was Treble-boned. She has been disinvited from the Bellas." Aubrey moved the chair away from the group.

Becca scoffed "That oath was serious?"

"Dixie Chicks serious. You can fool around with whoever you want to, just not a Treble." Aubrey said looking at Becca as if she had grown two heads

"That's not gonna be easy. He's a hunter." Stacie spoke up motioning to herself.

"You call it a dude?" I asked snickering as Becca laughed

Aubrey ignored me and continued "Stacie, the Trebles don't respect us and if we let them penetrate us, we are giving them our power."

Amy cut in raised a hand "Not a good enough reason to use the word "penetrate."

"So, does anyone here have anything to confess?" Aubrey asked sarcastically looking straight Mary Elise.

"I-it was an accident. I-" Mary Elise started but Aubrey cut her off "-Turn in your scarf and go."

Mary Elise looked as if she was about to cry as she slowly grabbed her bag and untied her scarf from the handle

Amy let out a fake cough "slut." I bit back a laugh and smacked her arm lightly. 'Dont be rude!' i mouthed to her which made her roll her eyes

Before Mary Elise could walk away from the group Aubrey spoke up "Take your chair."

we all watched awkwardly as she dragged her chair towards the entrance, Mary Elise soon dropped the chair and ran out the auditorium crying.

"Was that necessary?" Beca asked in disbelief

"that was a bit harsh..." i added quietly

"This is war, Beca, Karen, and it is my job to make sure that my soldiers are prepped at go time with three kick-ass songs sung and choreographed to perfection. And there are only four months until regionals. So if you have a problem with the way I run the Bellas, then you should just-" Aubrey cut herself off and held a hand to her mouth and the other to her stomach.

Chloe rushed to her best friends side "Don't stress Aubrey. Relax. We don't want a repeat of what happened last year." she tried to say quietly but everyone heard it anyways

"What happened last year?" lily whispered inaudibly looking slightly nervous.

"What are you saying?" Aubrey asked gasping a bit

Lily sighed "What happened last year? And do you guys wanna see a dead body?"

Lilly pulled out her tablet and showed us the Bellas Finals from last year, where Aubrey puke during her solo. "Ooh click on "Guy Pukes on Cat." stacy said reaching for the touchscreen.

"Enough!" Aubrey shouted "It happened. It's over. We will practice every day for at least two hours, seven days a week. And I trust you will add your own cardio."

"uughh, Why cardio?" i asked groaning slumping in my chair and throwing an arm over my eyes knowing this was going to be a long day already.

"Yeah, no, don't put me down for cardio." Amy said from beside me

Aubrey shook her head and started passing out papers "Okay, moving on. This is a list of all the songs that we have ever performed. And you will notice that we only do songs made famous by women."

"There's nothing from this century on here." Beca pointed out going through the songs as i just placed mine on my lap not bothering to look at them right now

Aubrey seemed annoyed with the question "Because we don't stray from tradition."

"Noo really? haven't noticed" i drawled to Amy, who hide her laugh with a cough. Chloe threw us an amused looked and put a finger to her lips behind Aubreys back making both of us giggle softly.

Aubrey ignored us and continued "Now this is how we will become champions."

Aubrey clapped her hand and told us to get a move on, Cynthia Rose connected her phone to a speaker ad played StarShips as we started.

"Come on girls! Let's go! Go, go, go! Pick up your knees! Faster, faster! One, two, one, two, one two! Knees up, knees up! Go, go! Go! Let's get it! Yes, Chloe. Nice." Aubrey shouted her encouragements then she paused seeing amy laying on the seats. "Amy! What are you doing?" she asked

"I'm doing horizontal running." Amy replied kicking her legs up as the rest of us stopped to catch our breaths

"Okay, I'm calling it!" Aubrey finally called out in the middle of everyone trying to learn the dance moves. lily mumbled something but Aubrey dismissed it with a shake of her head

"Hey Aubrey. Did we just learn the same choreography from that video?" Beca asked taking a jab at the older Bella

"Okay don't forget to pick up your performance schedules." Aubrey announced avoiding Beca "We have a gig next week. That's right. Next week."

"You guys, it's the Sigma Beta Theta's Annual Fall Mixer!" Chloe said cheerfully excited for our first gig.

"Okay, hand in, Bellas." Aubrey ordered but we just stood there for a second confused as what we were suppose to do

"Hands in a-ca-bitches!" Aubrey ordered motioning to her and Chloes hands we quickly piled our hands onto theirs

"Now, Sing "ah.'" she instructed

"Ahhhh….?" Amy sang out

"No, no, no. It's actually on three, Fat Amy. Alright on three. One, two…"

there was an awful unsynchronized singing and everyone was confused as to what was happening

Aubrey let out a stressed out sigh "Okay, we will work on that first thing next time. Okay guys."

"She has man hands." Amy said as the huddle dispersed

Aubrey called Beca to the side and spoke to her but i didn't really pay attention to it as i packed up my bag

"-I know you have a toner for Jesse." i heard Aubrey shout and i quickly turned

"A what?!" both Beca and I exclaimed

"A toner. A musical boner. I saw it at Hood Night. It's distracting! And same goes to you Karen, don't think i haven't noticed. i know you're still going out with him!" she spat out

"I'm _not_ going out with jesse" i stated firmly, annoyed that she still thought that.

"Yeah, that's not a thing and you're not the boss of me. So…" Beca trailed off as she walked away pulling me with her.

"You took an oath." urged after us

"That oath cost you two girls already today." i growled out to her spinning on my heel to face her

"I'm pretty sure you need us more than we need you." Becca added

"I can see your toner through those jeans!" she yelled after Becca

"That's my dick." Becca retorted leaving

"And just for the record, before you start accusing people of shit get your facts straight, My name is Karen _Baybee_ Reedus, Baybee is literally my middle name. Jesse and I are friends. Nothing more." I hissed storming out of the Auditorium.


	5. Chapter 5

A week flew by fast and before i knew it, it was a friday, the day before SPT. I was walking around the school looking for jesse, we were supposed to meet up to go pick out some movies at the local best buy, but he never showed up. i silently cursed myself for wearing a skirt while in was chilly. I was wearing a navy blue knee-length pleated skirt and a white laced up top. Just as i was going to give up and head back to my dorm a pair of hands suddenly covered my eyes.

"Guess who~" someone sang. the voice was purposely high pitched but i could still tell it was a guy, and not Jesse.

i laughed "ummm, Benji?" i asked

"eeehhh" the person buzzed in the same voice

"well i know you're not jesse, so i give" i said placing my hands over the ones on my face and tried to pull it off but they wouldn't budge

"okay Mystery Man, lemme go" i whined as the person finally let their hands slipped.

"Donald, hey!" I smiled when i faced him, i was somewhat surprised to see him, i haven't really seen him all week.

"only two guesses? you suck at this game" he teased returning the smile

"yeah well i don't know that many guys yet so…" i trailed off

"hmm, so you looked a little lost, need help?" he asked stuffing his hands in his pockets

"uh sure, i'm looking for jesse. have you seen him?" i asked running a hand through my curls

Donald raised an eyebrow "are you guys dating?" he asked

i frowned "no, were just really good friends. we practically grew up together." i told him

"ah, well i've only seen him at practice. he should be at the trebles house"

"you guys have your own house?" i asked raising an eyebrow

"the Bella's have one too, they just never use it." he said shrugging

"huh, interesting." i said tapping my chin thoughtfully

"want me to take you to the our wonderful house?" he asked sticking out an arm playfully bowing "M'Lady"

I laughed and gave him a small curtsy pulling the edges of my pleated skirt out a bit like women would do "why thank you kind sir."

it only took a few minutes to get to the Trebles house, only once inside we found it empty.

"hello? guys?" donald called out but no one answered "i guess they're still at practice." he mumbled

"what did you leave early?"

"yeah, they were mostly goofing off so i left." donald said taking off his jacket and tossing it on the couch "you can stay until they get here if you want." he told me plopping down on the couch my eyes zoned onto the hot tub, the huge flat screen tv and the bar they had.

"you have a _hot tub_? and a bar?" i asked jealousy while pouting.

"yeah its been here since forever" he said waving it off watching me with amusement

i rolled my eyes and walked to the ipod dock they had on the small table right by the door "might as well, got nothing else to do" answering his previous question.

"ohh Maroon 5." i sang and played the playlist that was full of their songs, Maps playing loudly

i jumped slightly when i felt Donald grab my hand in his "wha-"

"Dance with me." he demanded softly taking my other hand and placing it on his shoulder then placing his on my waist, i couldn't help but let out a small giggle

"this isn't really a song to slow dance to" i pointed out he shrugged and gently hugged me closer to him. We dance to the rest of the song, and also to 'Never gonna leave this bed'. I liked seeing this side of Donald, it was sweet and fun, he would spin and playfully dip me at random times causing both of us to laugh then he would bring me back close to him in a somewhat serious way.

I could vaguely hear 'Wake up call' playing in the background as Donald pulled me into a tight spin, i smiled and wrapped my hands around his neck as we swayed back and forth. Then suddenly he was leaning in closer until his lips brushed lightly against mine. He pulled away for bit, then before i could stop myself i gently took his face in my hands and kissed him.

My mind went blank as my heart banged in my chest so loudly it almost hurt. The kiss started out soft and unsure but it soon turned passionate. I could feel his hands gripping my waist tightly as we backed up against the bar of the island. we broke the kiss as he picked me up and placed me on top of the counter, making me taller than him. Pulling me into another kiss he stood in front of me between my legs which were wrapped around his waist bringing him closer to me than before.

i gasped when his hand slipped under my skirt and gripped my thigh, he took this moment to slip his tongue into my mouth.

just as we were fighting for dominance the door slammed and the music was cut off. we instantly pulled apart and looked towards the door, it was the other Trebles minus Jesse. "Well this is a surprise" Bumper spoke up i felt my face get extremely as it lit up as a christmas tree

i stuttered trying to form a complete sentence to ask for jess but nothing came out so i just hid my face in Donalds shoulder. "where's Jesse?" he asked reading my mind ignoring the whistles and comment coming from the other members

"He went straight to his dorm looking for ya" Hat spoke up pointing to me.

"right, i better go." i mumbled biting my lip as donald helped me hop off the island, without another word i quickly made my way out the door.

While i sped to jesse's dorm i kept replaying what just happened in my mind '_What the hell am i gonna do with that guy...'_ i thought to myself running a hand through my hair.


End file.
